


Curriculum

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, ull Moon Ficlet, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Peter Hale had been quite happy with his job teaching at Beacon Hills University for years. Now there is a student who was tempting him in ways that he never thought he would be tempted before. Derek was being an asshole and laughing every single time that the student was brought up.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 28
Kudos: 425
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #395: Curriculum





	Curriculum

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles grabbed the closest syllabus as he exited the classroom. He could feel the Professor's eyes on him as he left, and he grinned. He was really looking forward to meeting the tenured Professor in a better capacity.

The students around him were all looking at him. It was like they had never seen someone challenge a Professor before. Stiles knew that was unlikely, so he assumed it was this Professor who had never been challenged before.

Stiles stopped at the coffee cart, seeing Derek talking to another student, so he bought his coffee as well and walked over to where Derek was talking and set down the cup. Derek's eyebrows said that he needed it.

"Professor Stilinski," Derek said as he glanced at Stiles.

The student flushed and stammered out thanks and then fled.

"Thank you," Derek said as he grabbed the cup.

Stiles sat down there the student had been. "So, how was day one?" Stiles asked.

"It's not day one for me, and you know it, asshole."

Stiles laughed, and Derek did as well, his eyes softening up.

"Thanks," Derek said. He took another sip of his coffee.

"So I've read over the handbook and shit, and while I'm only here this term covering for the professor who went nutso and quit, I see there are no rules about dating among the professors."

"No, who caught your eye?"

"Oh, the guy whose class I just dropped into. I heard a few kids from my last class talking about him and how his voice got them going so, I decided to drop in. I ended up getting into a debate with him. I don't know if he didn't realize I wasn't supposed to be there, or he just didn't care. I made a vein in his forehead pop. It was kind of great."

"Only you, Stiles. Cora wants to know if you are coming over for dinner tonight. Uncle Peter will be there."

"Nah, promised Dad. He's worked evenings since I've gotten home. Raincheck? I gotta go. I don't trust the TA in my next class."

"Sure. Text Cora."

Stiles waved as he slipped away.

* * *

"No, I will not. He was an insufferable little git," Peter said as he looked at Cora. He growled when she handed over the bowl of mashed potatoes.

"He still going on about this?" Derek said as he came back from the bathroom.

"Yes." Cora sounded very put out, but Peter really didn't care.

"Look, I want to know where the little shit was hiding all term long. I would have remembered his mole-dotted face and thrown him out before the add-drop period."

"Mole?" Cora asked.

Peter saw her look at Derek, who looked like a deer in the headlights.

"You know who it is from that?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I saw him on campus. Tripped over the air and told Cora about it," Derek said.

Peter looked at Derek. He knew that his nephew wasn't lying, but there was something more to it. His nephew knew something about the little irritant that he didn't want to tell Peter. Which was okay, Peter would figure out who he was.

* * *

"Wrong, wrong. Wrong. WRONG!" the voice called out from the back of the lecture hall.

Peter looked up to see that it was his little fan. The smell of lust off him was something that intrigued Peter as the smell only got stronger with how much harder Peter fought back with him. However, it wasn't the time or the place, and Peter would never start a relationship with a student. Especially a freshman. The boy looked barely old enough to drink.

"You are going to tell me that I am wrong about Werewolf Culture?" Peter asked as he flashed his eyes at the young man.

"No, actually, the point I am contending is the Spark culture you just dropped."

Peter reared back at that. He looked down at his notes and then up at the young man again. "How would you know a damned thing about Sparks?"

"I am a Spark, Professor Hale."

Peter raised his eyes at that. He figured out that the new magic Professor had brought along this young man. Peter had yet to meet the Spark that had joined the staff.

"You are more than welcome to help me correct it. I have to go off of what I have found in my research."

"Gladly. As to what you just said, Sparks are not all powerhouses. There are lesser and greater Sparks. Just like there are some witches who have more power than others. You are born with the Spark, or you are not. I know a woman who could make flowers that were already blooming, bloom longer, or make them bloom when it was out of season, but she was shit at other magic. Most Sparks that make it into the news are the powerhouses, but then most of the humans who make it into the news do so for not good reasons. Do you call all humans killers because most of the ones that make it into the news do so because they have killed someone?"

"Touche, Mister?" Peter still had yet to get the name to give up his name. He wasn't on his class list, but Peter was used to people dropping into this class to see if they wanted to take it from him or the bore who taught the other version of it. If the students wanted a good grade that meant something, they would take it with Peter.

"Stiles. You can call my Stiles. My first name is a mouthful. Though your grasp of Polish means that you might actually be able to say it. I've enjoyed how you say many of the other Polish words as part of the history of the Gajos family history."

Peter narrowed his eyes at the young man, but the bell rang for the end of class. No one moved.

"Read the new chapter and be ready to discuss. Mister Stiles, please stay behind."

"I would love to, Peter, but I do have another class that I need to get to." Stiles was up and gone before Peter could get through the mass of students.

* * *

"Peter, have you listened to yourself yet?" Derek asked.

Peter looked at Derek and frowned at him.

"Did you really never pay attention at all to Cora's friend in grade school? The one that Mom called a terror?"

"I remember he was the Sheriff's boy and that his magic caused issues."

"Yup, a Spark. Do you remember his name?"

"It was something horrible." Peter remembered hearing the Sheriff say it once. It was what had started Peter's digging into Polish, and then that found him the Gajos hunting family. This was why he had started to dig into the Hunters' culture as well as other supernatural creatures. It was why he was the foremost expert on them.

"Yeah, I will never try and say that name again, but Cora and everyone called him Mischief. After you left for college and then was gone on those research trips, he self-named himself, Stiles."

"He's flirting with me!" Peter yelled. At least Stiles wasn't as young as Peter thought, but he shouldn't be in a freshman class. Cora was already starting in Med School, so he should be out of college.

"Yeah, he did that when he was twelve as well," Derek said.

"You knew who he was when I said he had moles."

"Well, only because he was talking about how pissed off he made you that day. Then you were talking about a kid pissing you off, and Stiles came to me right after. If you wanna get back at him, why don' you drop by the magic studies building. He's got a class right now."

Peter grabbed the water bottle he had been drinking from and did, as Derek said.

Crossing campus wasn't that hard from the mess hall. He found the building that he wanted. He taught a class there once a term, but it was covered by many different professors and was for Emissaries in training.

Peter found a class in session and looked around at the students but didn't see Stiles.

"Ah, Professor Hale, welcome," Stiles said.

Peter looked up to see Stiles at the front of the hall. He was shirtless and covered in tattoos. Peter wasn't sure why he was shirtless until he saw the projection spell on the back wall focused on one of his tattoos.

"Please take a seat." Stiles was grinning. He turned around to face the wall again, his hand touching one of the tattoos.

Peter, though was looking at the one that was spread over his back. It was a modified version of the Celtic symbol Serch Bythol. Stiles was the Spark professor that had joined Beacon Hills University. He was also attached to the Gajos family in some way.

Stiles was a captivating teacher, even after he put his shirt back on. Which had a few of the students groaning at the loss of the sight.

"Okay, guys. Paper is due tomorrow by the beginning of class. If it's not in hand before you sit down, I would not even sit down. Take the period and write it. You've had three weeks, and that means it should be good. It's only two thousand words."

The bell rang, and Peter stayed where he was. He listened to the chatter from the students who were lusting after Stiles and a few who were now talking about catching the two of them fucking each other over desks. It seemed that everyone knew that Stiles was a Professor and that Peter didn't know that.

"Why do the Gajos care about having you here?" Peter asked as he finally started to walk to where Stiles was cleaning up the desk he had been using.

"Oh, they really don't."

Peter raised an eyebrow at that.

"You really don't know who I am. Either side of it."

"Noah's son. Friend of Cora."

"Yeah, but the only reason you would be here right now and hadn't brought it up earlier today was that Derek finally gave you information. Cora finds it all funny as hell, by the way."

"And on the other side?"

"I'm sure you saw my tattoo."

"Yes, hence how I knew that you are allied with the Gajos."

"Allied. That's a good term for it. My aunt is in town tonight. Why don't she and I both go to your sister's for dinner? Dad's already invited me, I am sure that Talia won't mind another added."

Peter wasn't sure what Stiles had up his sleeve, but he kind of wanted to meet this woman who Stiles called aunt. Noah never talked about a sister, so it had to be on Stiles' mother's side.

"Professor?" a voice called out from the back of the hall.

Stiles turned to look, and he smiled.

"Claudette! Welcome, welcome. Come in. Professor Hale and I were just discussing our date tonight. Have a good day, Dear." Stiles had a shit-eating grin on his face as he said it. 

Peter really wanted to throw something at him, but he left the hall as other students started to come in. 

* * *

"Noah!" Talia cried out as the door was opened up. 

Peter wanted to gag. He liked Noah, they golfed together on occasion. It was how much Talia tried to suck up to him, especially in front of a full moon, so that Noah didn't tag the kids when they ran out of the approved areas. 

"Celeste?" Talia asked.

Peter dropped his book into the chair. He knew of only one Celeste that would be showing up at the house unannounced. The Gajos line was full of free spirits. 

"Hello, Talia. Sorry for dropping in." 

"It's fine. I was expecting someone else. Noah, where is your sister-in-law?" Talia asked.

Peter made his way to where they were and found Noah and Celeste standing in the foyer. He looked Celeste up and down, and she was dressed for fighting, but she was dressed for a dinner party, which this was. Noah was in work clothes.

"Here, Daddio. I got your clothes. You didn't stop at home, so I brought them with me," Stiles said as he came down the stairs.

Peter looked at Talia with a raised eyebrow. He had been here since he had finished teaching for the day and hadn't known that Stiles was there. 

"He came over with Derek after they were done teaching for the day. I assume they were in Cora's room." 

"Auntie, come, and I'll show you what I was telling you about." Stiles grabbed Celeste's arm and dragged her along behind him as he tugged her into the house. 

Peter watched her go and then looked at Talia, who looked like she wanted to puke. Which was something that Peter was sure he hadn't seen on her face.

"That's the Gajos?" Talia said.

Peter felt his blood run cold. Celeste had mentioned at the last meeting among the more prominent hunting families and werewolf packs that she was working on stepping back from being the head of the Gajos family. She was training her nephew. Which was Stiles. Stiles was going to be the one leading the Gajos after this. Peter looked at Noah.

"Your Claudia was Claudia Gajos?" Peter asked.

"Yes. She hated that life and didn't widely broadcast it. Their mother wasn't happy when she took my name. Stiles hyphenated his name when he chose to follow Celeste. She was the go-to for finding a teacher for Stiles to gain control of his Spark."

"And you never thought to tell any of us this?" Talia asked.

"Kaïs has been here seven times to see Stiles. He told you he was here for his nephew."

Peter remembered the last time that Kaïs had come around without Celeste. Kaïs had been open about being there to visit his nephew. He had just never asked who it was. He assumed it was Kaïs' nephew and not Celeste though the two of them had been wrapped up in each other's lives for years. They had been around when Claudia had been sick but shortly and then for the funeral. They had missed it. He had missed it. 

"Kaïs is going to laugh his ass off that you never connected them."

"Kaïs and Celeste have never been anything but good to all of us. I had no reason to suspect them in anything. I feel like the Stilinski family, all of them are just there to surprise me with subterfuge."

"Peter, go check on what Stiles is showing Celeste. I'll talk with Noah a bit more. Dinner's in an hour. 

Peter found Stiles talking with Celeste in the backyard, and she was nodding her head. Peter couldn't hear them, which meant that they didn't want anyone to hear them. He walked up and came right through the ring of silence. 

"So I checked, and the whole fucking house was never warded against anything."

"I see. Hello Peter," Celeste said as she turned her head to look at Peter. 

"Celeste. I would say that I am shocked to see you, but I really shouldn't have been that surprised given the way that you and Kaïs like to fuck with me." 

"Stiles tells me this is a date," Celeste said.

"It's the talk of the campus. One of the deputies was even told when he was picking up his brother from classes for the day," Stiles said with a laugh. He looked at Peter, and there in the shadow of his eyes was the worry.

Peter could read his eyes like a book. He was worried that Peter thought it was all a joke. Peter hadn't been around Stiles for the last half of his life, Stiles' life. He had left to go researching and had only settled at home in the last few years. He was living with Talia as he hadn't found a place that he liked well enough to move into. Talia was pleased with Peter living with her. There had been talk of building him a house. 

"He's been stalking me on campus since he arrived to take over the magical studies position. He's also turned my freshman class into a bunch of kids who are not scared of me anymore."

"Dude, the first time you laughed at something I said I think that a few kids were looking for a pod."

"They were but attendance has gone up, and the papers have actually been getting better. Don't think that I don't know that it's to do with you."

"Cora told me about you bitching about the kids in that class, and the first day I was in there, I dropped in and then just kept on going."

"Stiles tells me that your curriculum is fascinating. I would like to sit in on a class this week. Kaïs will be here later this week. He's dealing with a small issue that Robbie brought to us before I left. Kaïs said he could handle it, so he is."

"How is New York treating you these days?" Peter asked.

"Very well but lonely since Stiles is gone now. Kaïs and I are thinking of moving here. The Dean at Beacon Hills told me that it wouldn't take long to get us both through the classes enough to where we could teach. It might be nice. There was a little discussion of being on staff for research trips and such. I know that the school is sticking Stiles on one this coming summer."

Peter knew that trip. It was his. It was six months of learning from a remote pack in upper Canada. He had flat out refused to let the other main magical theory teacher go with him. Peter hated the man with the fire of a thousand burning suns, but Stiles was a very different person, and Peter didn't think that he would care about him going with him. 

"It's not for sure yet. The man who is running it hasn't even been talked to yet. I've heard he's an asshole. The guy I replaced wasn't allowed to go. Though, given what I had been told about him, no one wanted him to even offer a suggestion on what they should eat for lunch."

"He was an idiot, and I made sure that none of my doctoral students ever sat in a class of his. If you want to go, you can."

"It's yours?" Stiles asked. His eyes lit up, and he looked exactly like he used to when Peter and Greg allowed him to play around with the rest of the kids. 

"I'll let you two talk curriculum, and I'll head inside and see what Talia and Greg are up to. Greg had a wonderful book that he wanted to loan me the next time that he saw me." Celeste stepped out of the circle, and Peter felt the rush of magic as she left. 

"I don't know who heard, and I know that the student I was talking to didn't tell anyone. Claudette keeps things quiet." 

Peter reached out and grabbed Stiles by his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. He really didn't care who saw. The little shit deserved this. 

"STILES!" Noah yelled, and it was the only thing that caused Peter to jerk back. 

Stiles started to laugh, and Peter looked between father and son for a few seconds before he realized that the lights in the house were all out. 

"I've got it!" Greg yelled loud enough for Peter and all of the wolves to hear. 

Talia was laughing her ass off, and there was even the sound of Celeste doing it.

"So...that's a thing. A big thing. Let's...take this elsewhere." Stiles linked his hand into Peter's and pulled him along with him. "My father hated my teenage years. I blew so many fuses. It pissed him off as the DVR took so long to reboot sometimes." Stiles pulled Peter along with him out into the woods. 

Peter could feel Stiles' magic on his skin as they walked. The sun was starting to set, and Peter loved the look it gave Stiles' face. When they were about half a mile from the house, Stiles stopped and leaned his back into a tree. Peter took the offer that it was and boxed Stiles in there. 

"I have never been tempted in my life before you to have a relationship with a student, but I was near to the point where I didn't care. There are ways to do it as long as you never take a class of mine. The relief that I felt when I realized that I wouldn't have to do that."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have even agreed to that at all." 

"Good, that means you are at least smart. So Stiles...what exactly is your first name?"

"Mieczysław," Stiles said.

"Mieczysław," Peter parroted back with perfect inflection.

"Yeah, you need to not do that in public," Stiles said.

"Why not, sweetheart?" Peter asked, but he could smell the curl of arousal around Stiles at that. Peter ducked his head down and took Stiles' mouth in a kiss. He kept it going until he heard running feet toward them. 

"Derek," Stiles growled. 

"Yes, Nephew, what are you doing?"

"Celeste sent me so that the forest doesn't burn down."

"That was one time!" Stiles yelled. He launched himself at Derek, who caught him and pinned him to his body long enough for Stiles to stop struggling. Derek was laughing and was as gentle as he could be given that Stiles looked like he was a fighter. 

Peter laughed and took Stiles off of Derek's hands. He set him down on the ground and turned around to offer him a piggyback ride. Stiles jumped at the chance. He laughed as Peter started to run slowly. It was stupid and fun, but something that Peter loved doing when the kids had been younger. Now it had a different, more intimate feeling.

"What are you doing after dinner?" Stiles asked when Derek finally left them in the dust. 

Peter wasn't sure that Derek couldn't hear them. Hopefully, the younger man knew well enough to not listen in, but it was Stiles. All of the Hales had soft spots for him.

"Grading a few papers." 

"How about you show me what you have planned for the sexual health part of the curriculum?" Stiles asked. 

Peter laughed, and he heard a few others at the house laughing as well. So it seemed that none of them were trying to be circumspect about privacy. 

"Not at my house, you are not," Talia said.

"Talia says not at her house."

"That's okay, my apartment is warded to where nothing will blow. Well, no one but you and I. I do give wonderful blow jobs." Stiles was cackling as the werewolves in the house all groaned. 

Celeste was laughing when Peter finally appeared in the backyard. She was grinning at Stiles, and there was something maternal there. Peter knew that he had to make sure not to fuck up too much. Though given how Stiles was, Peter didn't figure that Celeste would go after him for pissing off Stiles. Celeste knew how Stiles could be, and he was a volatile little shit. There were going to be lots of fights and with that a lot of make-up sex. Which Peter was all down for.

"So, what's the first thing you want to do?" Stiles asked.

"Lick every single tattoo on your body," Peter said. 

Even Noah choked at that one. 

Peter was greatly looking forward to a life with Stiles in for as long as they were together. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 


End file.
